Talk:Plot of Naruto: Shippūden
Six Tails Filler Arc Somebody should add a section for this new filler arc. I would do it myself, but my wiki skills at this point are rather undeveloped :S Paulthegreat103 (talk) 04:37, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Does This Need a Timeline? A timeline for this series might be helpful. Should a timeline page be made? ~Forlong Arcs I see Eight Tails and Senjutsu Training have been combined. Huzzah. I think it might also be appropriate to combine Invasion of Pain too since the senjutsu training carries over into Pain's invasion and Pain sets out for Konoha during the senjutsu training. Some combination of "Akatsuki", Jinchuriki", and "Hunt" seems like a good arc name. Thoughts? ''~SnapperT '' 03:31, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Since The Hunt For Eight Tails and Senjutsu Training happened at the same time it was a really good idea to merge them...But I think the invasion of Pain should be seperate, because, well it doesn't happen at the same time, and It deserves its place ias a new Arc, because it has to cover sooo much..might as well wait for mre ppl to chip in...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 05:24, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::But as it is that "arc" is only 16 chapters long, and like I said there is some overlap between the two. To give some other examples: in chapter 419, the start of Pain's invasion, Killer Bee eludes capture, concluding the Hunt for the Eight Tails, and the Kumo ninja finally depart for Konoha, something that begins during the Senjutsu Training portion. ''~SnapperT '' 18:10, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ---- With the anime on the verge of getting to this point in the series, I'd like to bring this up again. I think this is similar to the Return of Itachi being pulled into the larger Search for Tsunade arc. ''~SnapperT '' 18:57, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :I was under the impression that the Eight-Tails arc and Senjutsu were already combined. Is there another arc you are talking about?--TheUltimate3 (talk) 18:59, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Combine Senjutsu Training with Invasion of Pain since the former is so short. ''~SnapperT '' 19:07, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::: I agree with Snapper2, the Eight Tales and Senjutsu arc should be considered a prelude to the Pain Invasion arc; it is too small to be its own arc, Naruto's senjustu training continues well into the invasion, and Bee's "capture" isn't resolved until the start of the invasion arc as well. Paulthegreat103 (talk) 04:34, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Archive :Y doesn't this link to the archive?? The archive page links to this, but this page doesn't...Btw the archived page is Talk:Plot of Naruto: Shippūden/Archive 1...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 10:24, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::DPL acting screwy, and now nearly broken. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 11, 2009 @ 10:35 (UTC) :::Well it works now..and nearly broken?? The Archive tool will still be available rite?? Makes things sooo much easier...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 10:39, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Archive tool is unrelated. It's just the DPL used to generate the list of archive pages which is controlled by the template. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 11, 2009 @ 10:42 (UTC) Filler arcs How come the Shippuuden filler arcs aren't on this page? --Aquabender (talk) 16:58, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :huh? The filler arc deaths are listed but not a description of the arcs themselves. Will someone create that part of the page? --Aquabender (talk) 02:39, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Chiriku Could we put down in deaths that Chiriku could have possibly died from Hidan's blood possesing tech?--SixthMizukage (talk) 01:20, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :possibly, no. Simant (talk) 01:33, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Alright then. Just suggesting --SixthMizukage (talk) 01:25, October 7, 2009 (UTC) But don't we see him finishing up his ritual while Kakuzu goes to pick up his body, also he tells Kakuzu to stay out of it while we see him charging towards Chriku, this proves that Hidan alone killed Chiriku and as finishing up his ritual.Hidan13 (talk) 03:48, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :This has already been discussed: Talk:Plot of Naruto: Shippūden/Archive 1#Chiriku. Jacce | Talk 03:55, October 21, 2009 (UTC) sorry for bringing it up again im new --SixthMizukage (talk) 04:02, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :No worries. :) Jacce | Talk 06:26, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Episode 89 This is listed as the first of the Three-Tailed Beast arc, but I think it's actually the last of the Hidan and Kakuzu arc; it's got the latter's opening credits. :Eh, its part of both, but it probally should be listed as Hidan and Kakuza. I'll change it. Simant (talk) 06:19, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Hidan on the Death list Shouldn't Hidan be removed from the death list since he technically did not die? (talk) 22:36, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Kishimoto says that because he's buried, he'll eventually die due to a lack of food, although when is unknown. Nonetheless, if he's still alive by now and hasn't starved, it's obvious that Akatsuki has no intention of rescuing him. By the standards of the story, if he's not dead, he might as well be. Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 20:49, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Separation of arcs I think the Five Kage Summit arc ended when Kisame confronted Killer Bee. Yeah, not everyone is back from the Land of Iron yet, but the summit is over, and two major battles have now been fought. As far as I can tell, the Five Kage Summit arc ended, as I said, when Kisame first confronted Killer Bee, and now the current arc (a sort of "First Battles of the War" arc) is also now over with Danzo's death. Just my opinion. Most descriptions of the Five Kage Summit arc seem to be either too detailed or too drawn-out, so I propose we just split everything that's happened since the beginning of the Five Kage Summit arc into two separate arcs. Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 20:49, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :The problem is that arcs do not start and end with one battle, so making Bee v Kisame and Sasuke v Danzo separate entities is illogical. As for just splitting the two off from Five Kage, there's no unifying link between them. Once there's more of an overarching theme, they can be rethought. ''~SnapperT '' 23:23, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, as I said, I think overarching the theme is "First Battles of the War." And I never suggested we separate them from each other, just from the Five Kage Summit, which has been over for a while now, even though the interruptions and fights blurred the line a bit. Kisame vs. Killer Bee seems to have pulled the readers out of the Land of Iron to show us the first "battle" in the Fourth Great Shinobi World War and separate the Five Kage Summit from the fight between Sasuke and Danzo, even though those events lead directly into each other. Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 15:59, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::They could be considered leftovers from the Kage Summit in preparation for the next arc. Bee needs to be located per the decisions of the meeting, and Danzo needs to die since none of the other Kage like him. ''~SnapperT '' 17:54, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::we should wait until we see what happens next before deciding if its a new arc or not Paulthegreat103 (talk) 16:43, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Six-Tailed Beast arc Should be added under Anime-only arcs-- (talk) 01:08, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Removal I'm proposing the removal of anime-only character deaths. The Original Naruto series had characters die in it's filler arcs yet none of them were added to the list. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 20:38, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Then they should be added to the list then. No need to remove information.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:16, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Utakata's Sealing not in the 6 Tails arc Shouldn't it be placed under the Senjutsu Training arc since he will be sealed after the 6 Tails arc? :Only if it's shown, otherwise we presume it happened in the Six-Tailed arc. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 04:34, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't understand Is something wrong with this page? Where are all those arcs? Ttogafer (talk) 20:04, April 9, 2010 (UTC) New filler arc Will we have a new filler arc (after the invasion of Pain) because they are using too many chapters for an episode? Ttogafer (talk) 13:34, May 19, 2010 (UTC)